thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Traci Dinwiddie
Manchmal auch benannt als Traci Kamile Dinwiddie Tracie Dinwiddie T-Love Sternzeichen Capricorn Körpergröße 1,70 m Filmographie *Awakened (completed) ... Lula (2018) *The Walking Dead (TV Series) ... Regina (2017-2018) *Anhedonia (Short) ... Anhedonia (2015) *Raven's Touch ... Kate (2015) *Stuff ... Jamie (2015) *Franklin & Bash (TV Series) ... Laurie (2014) *The Midnight Swim ... Mother (2014) *Jen Foster: She (Video short) (2014) *Destiny Road ... Fiona (2012) *Y: The Last Man Rising (Short) ... Victoria (2012) *Zombies VS. Ninjas: The Web Series (TV Series) ... Tanzy / Debbie Decimal / Kate (2012) *Purple & Green (Short) ... Maya (2011) *Make It or Break It (TV Series) ... Katerina Paynich (2011) *To Get Her ... Ruth (2011) *The Necklace (Short) ... Christie (2010) *Elena Undone ... Peyton (2010) *Elektra Luxx ...Madeline (2010) *Supernatural - Zur Hölle mit dem Bösen (TV Series) ... Pamela Barnes (2008-2010) *90210 (TV Series) ... Madame Flanagan (2009) *The Passenger (Short) ... Erika Currie (2009) *The Candlelight Murders ... Det. Janice Tischler (2008) *Random Comedies (TV Series) ... Various (2008) *Taboo (Short) ... Rose (2008) *Open Your Eyes (Short) ... Julia (2008) *The 27 Club ... Catherine (2008) *15-40 (Short) ... Sofie Bjarnson (2008) *The Touch (Short) ... Renee (2007) *The Brass Teapot (Short) ... Alice (2007) *The Kopper Kettle (Short) ... Alice (2007) *Dead Heist ... Kate (as T-Love) (2007) *The Anatolian ... Jasmine (2007) *Mr. Brooks - Der Mörder in Dir ... Sarah Leaves (2007) *Snapshot (Short) ... Ruth (2006) *Find Love ... Girlfriend (2006) *Forgiven ... Reporter 3 (2006) *RedMeansGo ... One Night Stand (2005) *The Pigs ... Kelly (2005) *Durch den Tod versöhnt ... Marilou McCully (2005) *3: The Dale Earnhardt Story (TV Movie) ... Connie (2004) *Wie ein einziger Tag ... Veronica (2004) *Dog Nights ... Ragnell (2003) *One Tree Hill (TV Series) .. Waitress (2003) *Ball of Wax ... Nat Packard (2003) *The Idea Guy (Short) (2003) *All the Real Girls ... Tonya (uncredited) (2003) *Leo - Der Mörder und das Kind ... Diane (2002) *Ritter Jamal - Eine schwarze Komödie ... Dancer (2001) *Summer Catch ... Lauren Hodges (2001) *Dawsons Creek (TV Series) ... Bo Ho Chic / Sam the Waitress (1996-1999) *Blue Submarine No. 6 (TV Mini-Series) ... Freeda Verasco (1998) *Lautlose Invasion (TV Movie) ... Dep. Madeline Chandler (1998) *Legend of the Last Labyrinth (Video) ... Vega (English version, voice) (1997) *Voogie's Angel (Video short) ... Rebecca Sweet-Hauzen (English version, voice) (1997) *Tokumu sentai Shinesman (TV Mini-Series) ... Yoshiko Sakaibara (English version, voice) (1998) *Seira vuikutori (TV Series) ... Reiko Takagi (English version, voice) (1995) *Kekkon (TV Mini-Series) ... Shizuka (English version, voice) (1995) *Âshian (TV Mini-Series) ... Elvira (English version, voice) (1989) Miscellaneous Crew *Morgan's Ferry (stand-in) (1995) *Elmo im Grummelland (double) (1999) Camera and Electrical Department *Playboy Video Centerfold: Playmate of the Year Kara Monaco (Video documentary) (key grip - as T-Love) (2006) Thanks *All the Real Girls (special thanks) (2003) Herself *Face 2 Face (Documentary) ... Herself (2013) *Actors Entertainment (TV Series) ... Herself (2012) Archive Footage *Supernatural - Zur Hölle mit dem Bösen (TV Series) ... Pamela Barnes (2011) Auftritte in den "The Walking Dead"-Folgen 2018 - Wrath (2018) ... Regina - Worth (2018) ... Regina - Still Gotta Mean Something (2018) ... Regina 2017 - Time for After (2017) ... Regina - The Big Scary U (2017) ... Regina - Mercy (2017) ... Regina Kategorie:Darsteller: Staffel 9